Who do you think you are?
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [TalaClaude, MiguelKai] Some people would do whatever it takes to be with the man they love. But for Claude, will it work out in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Who do you think you are?  
Summary: Some people would do whatever it takes to be with the man they love. But for Claude, will it work out in the end?  
Pairings: Tala/Claude, Miguel/Kai  
Mentioned: Tala/Kane  
Warnings: Yaoi  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade so don't sue.

I know I'm shooting myself in the foot here as I already have enough stories that need to be updated, but I really couldn't help myself. I found inspiration for this in an old magazine and I decided to expand on the idea. I sincerely hope it's alright.

* * *

Claude was clearing away the breakfast things when he saw Tala's mobile lying there. He smiled. How many times had he left it behind? That man would lose his head if it wasn't screwed on! Well, he had to go shopping in town at lunchtime, he could pop into his office in the BBA building with it and give it to him.

The first time the mobile rang he was in the lounge room and didn't hear it. The second time, he'd just begun the washing-up. He stopped and quickly wiped his hands. Maybe it was Tala, ringing to check where he'd left it? He picked up the phone and looked at it, but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hello!" a mans shrill voice snapped. "Who is this?"

Instinctively, Claude didn't like him. He didn't even recognize the voice. He frowned. If Tala got himself another boyfriend…

"This is Tala's phone," He said, trying to be pleasant. "How can I help you?"

"Is he there?"

"No, I'm sorry, he isn't."

"Are you at work?" The man asked. "Has he left his desk for a moment?"

"No," Claude said slowly. "Who did you say you were?"

"I didn't." The voice snapped. "Where's Tala gone? Why hasn't he answered his phone?"

"Because he left it at home," Claude said. "I'm afraid he does that often. He's a wonderful man and I love him dearly, but he does have his faults. One of the biggest is being careless with mobile phones and people's hearts…"

There was a shocked silence that told Claude everything. He sat down quickly.

"Do you mean to say… Are you…?" The man asked slowly.

For a moment Claude couldn't speak. It had happen before many times, but each time he found out about one of his boyfriends it was like a knife twisting inside him. But he couldn't let this man know this.

"Do you mean to say he didn't tell you about me?" Claude asked, forcing his voice to sound light and unconcerned.

"That bastard!" The man snapped.

"If it's any consolation, you aren't by any means the first man his duped," Claude said. "He's very clever at deception. He's had lots of practice, you see. If he didn't keep leaving his mobile phone at home, I wouldn't have found about most of them."

"I can't believe it! I… I… thought he was different," the man said, his voice suddenly soft and vulnerable. "Only last night he said he loved me. And I believed him."

"Oh, I expect he does, in his own way." Said Claude. "But guys chase him. You should see the saucy text messages he gets! I delete them whenever I see them. One last week made me blush! It was from a little minx called Kane."

"That was me…" Kane said.

"Oh well, maybe you're the only one at the moment, then," Claude said.

"How do you put up with it?" Kane asked.

"Never mind me," Claude said, trying to hold it together. "I'm used to it. What about you? What are you going to do? Please, whatever you do, don't make it anything stupid like scratching your name on his BMW or coming here and cutting the leg off each pair of pants. You see it's our money he'll be spend to put it right, so I'll suffer, too. And that's hardy fair, is it?"

"But… but I have to do something!" Kane cried. "The creep! The two-timing, lecherous… I know, I'm going to storm into his office and pour coffee all over his head!"

"And what good would that do?"

"Well, it will make him look stupid for a start! And show all those colleagues of his what a two-timer he is. And it will make me feel better!"

"You might end up looking stupid, too," Claude said.

"What?"

"Well, will you be able to do it coolly and calmly? Or are you likely to burst into tears? You sound quite emotional to me. Do you really want him to see how upset you are?"

"Yes! No! Oh, I don't know…"

"Do you know the best form of revenge?" Claude asked.

"No…"

"To ignore him. To refuse to answer his calls. To stand him up. If he does manage to get through to you, tell him you've lost interest. Nothing will hurt his ego more. He's used to thinking he can get anyone he wants. I've advise his other boyfriends to do the same. If it happens enough, maybe one day he'll stop straying."

"Ok. Yes, I'll do that," Kane said. "I don't know how you put up with him."

"I love him," Claude answered simply. "I always have, I always will."

"I'm sorry," Sympathized Kane. "I really am."

"Yes," Claude said. "So am I. Good luck. I hope you find someone else soon."

"Oh, don't worry! I fully intend to!"

After he'd put the phone down, Claude sat there for a moment. He didn't know how Tala managed it. That was the second boyfriend he'd seen off this week. But Tala was losing his touch, he used to have three or four on the go at once, and now he never seem to have more than two.

Perhaps now he'd had so many boyfriends go off him, he was losing interest in playing the field and was ready to settle down?

Claude got up, smiling at the thought. It was time, once again, to fight back. And to do that, he would have to look his best. He went into the bathroom, washed his face and fixed up his hair. He checked himself in the mirror. That was better. He was looking good.

He check his watch. It was still early. Maybe he'd pop into the shops and see if he can get a sexy new outfit and wear it to the office when he takes Tala's phone back to him.

He'd smile at him, and Tala would never even guess that Claude knew about Kane - or the others.

He put the hairbrush down and walked into the bedroom. He smoothed down the quilt, then picked up the pillow, still indented from where Tala's head had lain just a few hours before.

Claude held it to his face… He could almost imagine that it was still warm… He could smell him on it, and it was the most wonderful smell in the world.

And one day, one day very soon, Tala would finally realize that Claude was the only man for him and he'd share this bed with him and him alone.

He puffed the pillow up and put it back, then turned around just once to check that the room was spotless and tidy before he left it. After all, until Tala came to his senses Claude had to be there, ready and waiting to see off all his boyfriends. It would foil his plans completely if Tala sacked him as his cleaner.

* * *

Sneaky little Claude. Oh, the things one has to go through to get their man. (smirks)

Read and review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews: Big thanks to NiennaAngle, Arieru, kris the ninja pirate and a happy reader :) 

Chapter 2. Enjoy!

* * *

Tala stormed through the streets, looking for a particular person. His eyes scanning the crowds of a local Beyblade tournament, he soon spots a certain blue hair, blue eye blader. The said blader turned around, his eyes narrowing when he saw Tala.

"What are you doing here?" Kane asked, an icy edge to his voice.

"What the hell happened, why aren't you returning any of my calls?" Tala asked, stopping about a foot or so in front of the blunette.

"Because you're a two timing scumbag, that's why!"

"Excuse me?" Tala was startled by the outburst. "What the hell did I do?"

"I know all about you." Kane sneered. "I know that you already have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Tala." Kane snapped, his voice colder than the artic winds.

"Listen, I have no idea what you're going on about but I do not have a boyfriend." Tala glared at the blue hair teen in front of him, feeling frustrated and confused. Just what is this blader going on about, anyway?

"I feel so sorry for him." Kane shook his head. "I don't know why he still going out with someone like you, he could do so much better."

"Who!"

"Your boyfriend!" Kane snapped again. "He sounded so sweet and loyal, but yet, you still do things behind his back." He shook his head again. "You know what? I hope he leaves you soon and find love with someone else who will treat him better then what you're doing to him now."

"I don't have a boyfriend, dammit!" Tala yelled, getting in Kane's face.

Kane glared and pushed the redhead back. "Stop lying! I have no desire to be the other man, so get the hell away from me, I never want to see you ever again you lecherous bastard!"

With that said, Kane turned on his heel and stormed away from the confused but enraged Tala. A small group of onlookers lingered around him, silent, a little ashamed for eavesdropping.

Tala snarled and turned his attention to the group, sending them all one of his best glares. The one that says 'What the hell are you looking at?'. He growled deep in his throat, then he too turned on his heel and marched away.

In his mind, he went over the list of possibilities of who Kane could have been talking about. There was Kai, but he was his best friend and work colleague. Besides, he was dating the blond hair balder, Miguel from the European team. So that's two possibilities ruled out.

Another was Bryan. But Bryan isn't the type to do things behind his back. Bryan was more upfront, if he didn't like one of his boyfriends he'd damn well tell the world. Besides, Kane said his boyfriend was sounded sweet and Bryan certainly doesn't sound _**sweet**_.

So that rules out Bryan, Kai, Miguel, Spencer and Ian. Spencer has a very deep voice where Ian's is squeaky and annoying.

Who else was there that was sweet but incredibly sneaky?

Claude.

Tala's eyes narrowed as he snarled, Claude? Yes, it would have to have been him. He always seem to appear the afternoon before he'd get the silent treatment from one of his current boyfriends. He would come into his office, looking adorable as usual, with his soft platinum hair brushed back, dressed in either a really casual but hot outfit or an incredibly sexy outfit that scream sex but his expression would be forever innocent, the way his eyes softly sparkle, his lips as soft as silk, his exposed skin soft and …

_Stop it!_ He ordered himself, shaking his head abruptly, snarling to himself. He was angry with Claude, not admiring his beauty, grace, innocence…

_You're doing it again!_ He scowled himself. He would be lying if he said he didn't think Claude was cute, hell he thought he was hot. But that's besides the point!

He stopped walking when he realized that he was standing out the front of Claude's apartment building. Claude had just recently moved here but had no money, he didn't say why he moved here in such a hurry, but needed a job. Well since Tala was working for the BBA and had plenty of money, Kai talked him into hiring Claude as a cleaner, since he had no knowledge of cleaning and Claude needed the money, he agreed.

He must admit that he enjoys Claude's company. He would also enjoy having Claude in his be-

Tala physically slapped himself. He shook his head again and stormed towards the entrance of the building, heading directly towards Claude's apartment. He quickly walked over to the front door and raised his hand to bang loudly on the door to announce his presence but stopped. The door was open ajar. He slowly pushed it open and stepped into the quite room. He walked silently though until he reached the lounge room, and there, curled up on the lounge fast asleep was the teen from his previous thoughts.

Tala blinked, all previous murderous thoughts left him the second he stumbled upon the sleeping teen. He was curled up on his side, his arms hugging a pillow as he nuzzled his cheek further into the fabric. He sighed softly and hugged the pillow tighter. Tala slowly realized what he was wearing. Claude was wearing only a pair of dark blue boxer shorts and an oversize t-shirt. The way Claude was curled up on his side caused the shorts to ride up, exposing a lot of skin. Nothing was seen except for a hint of his round bottom, but it was enough for Tala's brain to become overloaded with dirty thoughts.

All of which involved him fondling that perky little bottom.

Tala bit his lip and shook his head frantically again. He can hear Kai's voice in the back of his mind telling him that if he continues to shake his head in such a fierce manner, he'll loose more brain cells than he can afford to loose.

Without realizing what he was doing, Tala lifted a hand and gently placed it on Claude's cheek, lightly running his fingertips over the smooth skin, watching mesmerized as Claude smiled softly in his sleep and begin to move closer to the light caress.

Abruptly Tala tore his fingers away from Claude and took a step back, knowing that if he doesn't get out of here soon, he'll jump Claude here and now. He sent one last look at the sleeping angel and quickly left the room. He walked briskly through the rest of the apartment and out the front door in a blink of the eye, closing the door behind him.

… … … … …

Claude was startled from his slumber when he heard a noise that sounded like his front door being close suddenly, not slammed, just closed as if someone was in a hurry.

With a blurry vision, Claude climbed to his feet and walked towards the front door. He tilted his head to the side and squinted at it. It was closed, that's for sure. Nothing seemed different or out of place. He shrugged, must be getting paranoid.

He stretched his arms over his head and smiled softly. He just had the best dream. He dreamt that Tala was in his apartment, trying desperately not to jump him.

Not that he'd mind Tala jumping him and dragging him to his bedroom or anything.

* * *

End of chapter two. I hope you liked it. I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing with this fic, but I guess I'll find out eventually. I do have some idea, but other than that, nup.

Read and review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews: Big thanks to Dark Kaiser, NiennaAngel and Kuro Shinzui who all reviewed!

* * *

Claude let himself into Tala's apartment like he does every morning after he goes to work. He softly closed the door behind him, placing the keys back in his pocket and went about his business, clearing away breakfast and washing the dishes. As he went to collect any dirty glassware in the lounge room he recognized the small gray object.

It was Tala's mobile. He left it at home again. Claude sighed and rolled his eyes playfully, that man…

… … … … …

Tala was sitting back in his chair, his eyes narrowed at the piles of work in front of him. He really wished that they would disappear or burst into flames, either way he wanted them gone.

"Your glare is pretty fierce, Tala." Came a familiar voice. "But believe me you can glare at them all you want, they won't burst into flames."

Tala turned his gaze from the bundles of paper to look at the person standing in his office doorway. Kai leaned against the door frame, a small but cocky smile on his lips. He tilted his head to the side and stepped into his office, he slinked around to Tala's side of the desk and sat, perched on the edge.

"So?" Kai said. "What has gotten into you today?"

Tala rested his elbow on the arm of his chair, resting his chin in his hand. "You know Kane?"

"The fling?" Tala snapped his head towards Kai and glared. "Sorry, I mean your Boyfriend?."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore." Tala muttered, as he placed his chin back in his hand.

"Let me guess, he broke up with you but you only just realized that because you received nothing but the silent treatment from the said person." Kai said as he flicked a piece of hair from his vision. "Just like you other old flings, I mean boyfriends."

Tala snarled but nodded. "But this time I know why he dumped me."

"Why?"

"He thinks I have a sweet, loyal boyfriend who could do so much better." Tala said, trying to mimic Kane's words.

"Really?" Kai blinked. "Well, who is he? I'd like to meet him."

Tala turned his gaze to Kai and looked annoyed. "Claude." He muttered.

Kai blinked again, the words slowly seeping in. He sat quiet for a bit. "I see." He muttered. "So Claude has been telling all your boyfriends that he was really your lover and that you were cheating on him but since he's such a nice guy he couldn't bear leave you, is that it?"

"Yes." Tala ground out.

"… He's a genius!" Kai exclaimed the chuckled. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Dammit!" Tala said as he jumped to his feet to pound his fist on the table. "You could at least pretend to be angry with him as well, after all you are my best friend!"

"I'm sorry, Tala." Kai smothered a chuckle. "It's just that Claude reminds me of me and what I had to go through to get Miguel's attention."

Tala sighed and sunk back down in his chair. "What did you have to go through to get Miguel?"

Kai hopped off the desk and walked towards the door, his hips swaying seductively as he did so. "It's a secret." He turned back around and winked at Tala. "Lets just say all those night I snuck away, I wasn't out training."

Tala sat in silence, random dirty thoughts making their presence known, coming up with several different scenarios, a few including stripping and belly dancing. He shook his head to clear it. He turned his attention to Kai again who was now standing in front of his desk, he was leaning over so his elbows rested on the table, his chin resting in his hands, looking at Tala with knowing eyes.

"Hmm, you have an active imagination, don't you?" He stood up and winked again. "Before you go all mental and get mad, maybe you should make sure it is Claude who is turning your boyfriends away from you." He turned and walked towards the door, his hips swaying seductively again. He paused and glanced over his shoulder. "But before you confront him though, you might want to take care of that." and he pointed to his nose.

Tala blinked and lifted his hand to his nose, feeling a warm liquid. He scowled himself as he hastily wiped away the blood, feeling indignant when Kai chuckled and left his office.

As Tala sat there cleaning the blood from his nose he let Kai's final words play over in his mind. How can he be sure that it is Claude? His mobile. He always gave his boyfriends his mobile number, the same mobile Claude would come out of his way to return, making him look innocent and perfect.

It's also going to be his downfall.

… … … … …

Claude quickly dried his hands on the tea towel that rested on his shoulder as he reached for Tala's mobile phone. He picked it up but didn't recognize the number. Tala doesn't waste any time getting another boyfriend, does he?

"Hello?" He asked his voice as polite as ever.

"Hello? Who is this?" Came a voice he didn't recognize. He sighed and sat down in a nearby chair, ready to turn this man away like he had done with the others.

"Are you looking for Tala?"

… … … … …

Tala's grip on his steering wheel was so tight that his knuckles turned white. His eyes were equally hard and sharp. So, Claude was the culprit after all. Sweet little, innocent Claude. Who knew he could be so sneaky.

He had asked a colleague at work to ring his mobile and pretend to be his new boyfriend. His workmate agreed to play along with his plan and played his part perfectly while he listened in on the other line. He has to admit, Claude was good. He never mentioned that he was Tala's boyfriend or lover just that he loved him and forgives him every time he strays.

He flipped off a nearby motorist as they beeped their horn at him. He was too angry to deal with the likes of them. He screeched to a stop out the front of his apartment complex, turned of the engine of his car, jumped out and slammed the door shut behind him. He stormed inside and into the lifts, pushing anyone who was in his way.

As he reached his apartment he wrenched the door open and stormed inside, knowing that Claude would most likely still be there. "Claude!" He snarled.

Claude came out of the lounge room, with a pillow in his hands, startled as to why Tala was home early and why he was so mad.

"Tala?"

Tala quickly closed the gap between him and Claude, ripped the pillow out from his hands and grabbed him roughly on the shoulder. "I know what you've been doing Claude." He snarled, his eyes dark with anger. "You know Kane? No? Well he knows you."

Claude's eyes widen as Tala jerked him closer, his breath caught in his throat, a knot of intense fear settled itself in his stomach.

Tala snarled again and suddenly pushed Claude up against the wall behind him. "Who do you think you are?" He asked, as he tightened his grip on Claude's shoulder. He watched as if in a trance as tears began to well up in his ivory eyes, looking fearful and timid, like a gentle deer in oncoming headlights.

Beautiful.

"I'll tell you who you are." His voice sounded different, it sounded low and husky. "You're mine." He sneered. He pulled Claude up against him, his mouth coming down to claim his in a fierce, brutal kiss.

He felt Claude shudder in his arms, but he doesn't care. He was too busy ravishing his lips to think about Claude. He suddenly heard Claude give a sob as he tried to pull himself out of his arms. Startled, Tala loosen his grip enough to let Claude pull himself out of his arms and back away in fear. He had tears in his eyes as his hands clutched at his chest.

"What's the matter?" Tala found himself asking harsher then he had intended. "I thought you wanted this?"

* * *

End of another chappy. I feel so sorry for Claude in this, don't you?

Claude:…

Aw, so cute (hugs)

Next chapter: Claude finds comfort in his friends.

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Reviews: Thanks to NiennaAngel, Dark Kaiser, Arieru, Kuro shinzui and everyone else who read this but didn't review.

* * *

Claude back away from Tala, never had he felt so fearful then he does right now. He could feel warm tears flow from his eyes as he bit back a sob that threaten to rise from deep within his chest.

"What's the matter?" Tala sneered at him. "I though you wanted this."

Claude shook his head. "…I…" He whispered, but his throat has closed up due to the sobs and tears. He shook his head again and quickly turned around, making a dash for the front door.

He ran through the open door, ignoring Tala's call to return. He shook his head to dislodge the tears that were blurring his vision. Never in his life had he expect Tala to react in such a way. He knew that he would be angry and hateful, that was his greatest fear. But now, Tala himself scares him more than anything right now.

He continued to run, run as far away as possible. He was running blindly, not knowing where he was going. His head was bowed as tears continue to fall, no matter how hard he tried to will them away they continued to fall.

His legs suddenly gave out from under him and he fell to his knees, succumbing to the sobs and tears. He sat on the hard ground, his face buried in his hands, his slender frame was being racked by shuddering sobs.

He didn't want this to happen. He never meant for this to happen. Yes, he was jealous that Tala was too busy sleeping around to even look at him, he can't deny that. Over time he got to know Tala and found himself falling for him, but not once did he show any interest in him. He thought that once Kai and Miguel got together and he became his cleaner it would be the perfect excuse for them to spend more time together.

But even then, Tala was more interested in other people and sleeping around.

He has constantly went over Tala's bad points over and over in his mind, but he still found himself in love with the red head. He just can't help it. He loves Tala for who he is.

Finally the tears subsided, but, Claude continued to sit on the ground, sitting on his legs. His arms hung limply at his sides, his chin resting on his chest, feeling pathetic. His eyes hurt, his chest hurt, his throat hurt. There simply wasn't a part of him that didn't hurt.

After what seemed like an eternity, Claude found the strength to climb to his feet and look at his surroundings. He soon realized where he was. He was about a five minute walk from Miguel's apartment.

He willed his body to walk towards the nearby apartment building. He needed to be with someone who understands, someone who could help ease the pain.

He eventually made his way to Miguel's apartment building and now found himself looking at his door. He lifted his hand and gave a couple of timid knocks, feeling exhausted from all the crying. The door opened to reveal Miguel's lover, Kai.

"Claude?" He asked, concern abundant in his voice.

Claude opened his mouth to say something, anything, but found himself giving a strangle sob as he fell into another fit of tears. He fell forward and landed in Kai's chest. Kai quickly wrapped his arms around him and led him inside, gently sitting him down on the plush lounge in their sitting room. Claude refused to let go of Kai's shirt so Kai was forced to sit down next to him, gently rubbing some comforting circles on his back, whispering small words of comfort to the distressed boy.

"Hey, Kai was there…" Miguel walked into the sitting room wearing a pair of cargo shorts and a t-shirt, a towel on his shoulders showed that he had just had a shower. He was looking for Kai only to find Claude crying in his boyfriend's chest. He bit back a gasp and quickly made his way over to his best friend and teammate. "Claude?"

Claude shook his head and continued to sob, but this time in Miguel's chest. Miguel knelt on the floor with Claude crying in his arms. He gently rocked him back and forth, whispering comfort to him. He glanced over his shoulder to look at Kai. Kai gazed back at him, sadness etched across his delicate features.

"I screwed up." Claude sobbed.

After a long while, Claude eventually stopped sobbing and sat on the end of the large lounge suite, his knees pulled up to his chest, his long, slender arms wrapped around his legs.

The silent was disrupted by the shrill noise of the telephone. Kai glanced over at the phone and stood up. "I'll get it." He whispered, leaving Claude with Miguel.

"Claude?" Miguel whispered, gently running a hand through the silver locks. "What happened?"

"He hates me." Claude whispered pathetically.

Miguel opened his mouth to ask who when Kai walked back into the room. "It's for you." He said, looking directly at Miguel. "Do you want me to tell them you'll call them back?"

"It's all right." Claude answered for him. "I'll be ok."

Reluctant, Miguel nodded and stood up. He sent one last glance at Claude and shared one with Kai. They pause, gazing at each other and then Kai nodded, taking a seat next to Claude again. Miguel nodded to himself and walked out of the room to speak into the telephone.

"Hey." Kai said softly, turning towards Claude. "I know what you've been up to."

Claude instantly stiffen, feeling tears in his eyes again. He was startled when he heard Kai chuckle next to him.

"Just so you know, I thought it was brilliant." Claude's eyes instantly widen at the words. "I wish I thought of it."

Slightly embarrassed, Claude managed a small smile. "Really?" He asked. "You don't…?"

"Listen, I had to go through hell and back to get Miguel, remember?" Kai said, giving Claude a quick wink.

"Yeah." Claude said, relaxing slightly. "But your plan worked." He whispered.

"That's why you were crying, isn't it?" Kai asked, his eyes turning soft and sincere. "Tala did something, didn't he?" He sighed when Claude nodded. He reached up, wrapping his hand behind Claude's neck, lowering him down so his head rested on his shoulder in a small display of affection. "I'll go talk to him, all right? He may be my best friend, but that doesn't mean I'm above kicking the crap out of him."

Claude chuckled and nuzzled his head into Kai's neck, feeling the soft fabric of his scarf against his skin. Since Kai and Miguel had gotten together, he and Kai have become fast friends. At first he was a little weary of the Russian, after hearing all the rumors but now he knows they are all false and the person, or persons, who made them up should be shot.

It was all because of Kai's interference that he was able to get out of Spain and away from Barthez who was still roaming free. Tala doesn't know about that, only a small group of individuals know the circumstances as to why he and Miguel suddenly arrived here. Aaron and Matilda were lucky, they had relatives that could look after them until Barthez was captured and locked away. He and Miguel had no where to go.

He reluctantly removed himself from Kai's gently show of comfort and excused himself. He headed towards the bathroom to wash his face, bumping into Miguel along the way. After reassuring his best friend that he was ok, he walked into the bathroom, gently closing the door behind him. He felt slightly better than he did before.

Miguel walked into the sitting room, finding his boyfriend sitting cross legged in the middle of their two seater lounge. "What did the two of you talk about?" He asked.

Kai gave a small smile as he stood up and sauntered across the room to stand in front of his lover. He lifted his hands and placed them on his shoulder. He leaned forward and gave a quick peck on his lips. "Oh, I just reminded Claude what I had to go through to get you."

Miguel laughed as Kai gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Would you like to remind me sometime later?"

Kai winked again. "I'm not too good with words, so I'll just have to show you, won't I?"

* * *

Poor little Claude (throws a shoe at Tala's head) Oh, if you're wondering what Kai had to do to get Miguel, well it was… it's a secret (pokes tongue out) Nyah!

Tala: In other words, she can't think of anything.

...Damn you, Tala.

Next chapter: Lectures are boring but sometimes they are important.

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews: Big thanks to NiennaAngel, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Arieru, kris the ninja pirate, Kuro Shinzui and Nkingy. Sorry it took so long to update.

* * *

Tala sat in his lounge room with a bottle of whisky in his hand and in the other the pillow that he had torn out of Claude's grip during his fit of rage. He looked at the bottle and took a quick gulp, feeling the hard liquid burn his throat. He doesn't care.

He was feeling annoyed, at what or who, he wasn't quite sure, but he was pretty certain some of it was directed at himself.

He growled and took another swig. He soon realized the bottle was empty and promptly threw it across the room. He watched with a satisfied gaze as the bottle broke into a million tiny shards. He felt his head start to spin and was eternally grateful that he doesn't have to work tomorrow as his head hit the pillow, the same one Claude was clutching before.

… … … … …

"Tala! Open this damn door already!"

Tala was startled awake when he heard several loud bangs on his door followed by an increasing frustrated voice. He rolled off the lounge, his head absolutely pounding, the sound of the hard knocks cutting through his head like razor blades.

He snarled as he flung open the door. "What?"

Kai opened is mouth to say something when he suddenly frowned. He leaned forward and sniffed a little. "You've been drinking." He said.

"Well, no shit Sherlock." Tala sneered, turning to walk back inside. He stumbled into the kitchen, well aware that Kai had followed him. He popped a couple of pills and sat down at the table. He turned his gaze to Kai who was looking at his place with a slight look of disgust.

"Arg, this place is a mess." He muttered. He turned his gaze to Tala who looked like a total wreak. His hair was a total birds nest, his eyes red and puffy, his clothes which he was wearing yesterday were all wrinkled.

"What?" Tala snapped again.

Kai glared at him, then sighed, sinking into a chair across from Tala. "Claude." He said.

Inwardly Tala grimace. "What? Did he give you some sob story?"

"No." Kai said, his eyes narrowing. "There was no story, but there was plenty of sob."

"What?"

"He was crying his eyes out, you fool." Kai sighed again.

"Good." Tala snapped. "Serves him right. He was the reason why I wasn't getting any."

"Yes, that is true, in more ways then one."

"What are you going on about?"

"The reason why you haven't had a decent relationship," Kai said slowly as if talking to a child. "is because you subconsciously 'seeked' out other people when all along you wanted Claude."

Tala immediately stiffen in his seat, turning a heated gaze at Kai. "What?" He said again.

"You want to be with Claude." Kai said firmly. "You've always wanted to be with Claude, but you felt that he was way too innocent for you and that he could do so much better. All those other dates were just substitutes for Claude."

"You're talking nonsense." Tala muttered and climbed to his feet, walking into the lounge room.

Kai got up and followed him. "Am I, or am I a little too close to the truth then you would like?"

"You make it sound like I was the bad guy here!" Tala exclaimed as he spun around to glare at the shorter youth.

"Listen I know what Claude did was wrong and sneaky, but it's no worst then what any of us did in the past now is it? Remember when you hacked into the traffic control centre and cause several motor vehicle accidents? What about the time you-"

"All right, I get the point!" Tala exclaimed, throwing himself down in a chair. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to tell me how you really feel about Claude. I know how you feel but I want to hear it directly from you." Kai said as he sat down as well.

Silence followed as Kai sat still, looking intently at Tala. Tala leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He let his mind wonder and the main vision that popped into his minds eyes was visions of Claude. He remembered their first meeting after hearing that he and Miguel had moved in rather hastily. He remembered the joy on his face when Tala said that he could clean his place every morning and he'll pay him. He remembers all the small smiles that Claude had worn, the way his eyes would sparkle with amusement when Tala would rant about his day. He also remember the feel of his skin under his fingertips and the raw emotion of wanting to feel more.

It was Claude he always wanted. Not anyone else. He was subconsciously sabotaging his own dates because they weren't the same as Claude.

Tala opened his eyes after hitting his realization and turned his gaze to Kai who was sitting perched on the edge of his seat, waiting for him to answer. "You're right." Tala muttered. "Claude has always been the one I wanted." He watched a small smug smile grace Kai's lips. "How did you know?"

"You talked about Claude more so than your other ex-boyfriends." Kai shook his head. "He's kinda like a wife sitting at home waiting for her husband to return, knowing full well that he had been sleeping around behind her back."

"That's one thing I can say didn't happen." Tala muttered again.

"Huh?"

"I made out with them, yes, can't deny that, but I didn't sleep with any of them." Tala sighed and let his head fall back again. "It didn't feel right."

"And Claude?"

"You have no idea how hard it is not to jump him." He smirked as Kai sniggered. "Oh, and tell him he still has a job here."

Kai nodded and decided to leave, feeling that there was nothing else for him to do. He bid Tala goodbye and left. Tala watched him leave and shut the door. He looked into the lounge room and grimace. He'll clean it up tomorrow, but right now, he's going to bed.

… … … … …

Claude wiped his eyes as he slowly trudged his way over to Tala's. It has been a week since he had seen the redhead and would jump at every single noise he hears when he enters his apartment. Yes, he still cleans up after him, his needs the money. Miguel said he could borrow some money from him, but it wouldn't be right.

He carefully open the door and peeked inside. He heard nothing and pushed the door further open. He quickly glanced around the lounge room and kitchen and saw no one. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He walked into the kitchen to get the dirty dishes done first when he heard a noise behind him. He spun around to see Tala standing in the doorway, blocking his only exit.

He swallowed as Tala gazed at him with unreadable eyes. "Claude." He said, his voice soft, softer than he has ever heard it before. "Come here."

* * *

Nah, little cliffhanger.

Tala: Yes, it's so dramatic… that was sarcasm by the way.

What? Coming from you? Never… -.-

Next chapter: It's a surprise.

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Reviews: The warmest of thanks to Dark Kaiser, Kuro shinzui, Nkingy, Arieru and NiennaAngel who all took the time to review. Thank you all. 

I suppose I should put a warning up as this chapter is a kinda limey, it's not a full out lemon, but it's not exactly lime either. I'm not making any sense, am I? Oh well, I hope you enjoy the fic anyway.

* * *

Claude swallowed as Tala gazed at him with unreadable eyes. "Claude." He said, his voice soft, softer than he has ever heard it before. "Come here."

Claude shook his head and wondered if he could endure much more of this torture. "I … I can't."

"You can." Tala's eyes lingered intently on his face. "Stop fighting it, Claude. Just come here and let me hold you."

For a moment Claude stood absolutely still and then with an agonized sob he ran towards him and threw himself into Tala's outstretched arms.

"Shhh, it's all right… angel, don't cry." Tala stroke his hair as Claude buried his face into his shoulder. Tala kissed his neck, murmuring endearment over and over again. He cradled Claude close, his arms tightening around his slim form, and Claude knew with utter certainly that this was where he wanted to be: utterly safe, utterly protected in Tala's arms.

"I've been so miserable," He sobbed huskily. "I've hated every hour, every minute of this last week…"

"Shh,… I know… I know…" Tala kissed Claude's unturned face, his lips sensually covering his cheeks with their sheen of wetness… his eyes… his nose… his mouth… "You're so sweet." Tala murmured the words softly against Claude's skin, holding his head with one large, protective hand, drawing him close against his body with the other. "So desirable," he drawled huskily. "Let me make everything all right for you, Claude."

His hands began roamed all over Claude's body, stroking his back, stroking his neck, pulling him up close against him so that Claude could feel the raw strength of his body, the hard thrust of his thighs against his own.

"We could be so good together, Claude. Let me take you to bed." he demanded thickly gazing into his face with glittering eyes. "Let me make everything all right. Say it, Claude. Please say you want me to make love to you."

It was what he wanted. But to tell Tala that. To finally admit the one thing that had been practically on his mind from the very first moment they had met?

"Yes, yes!" Claude closed his eyes as Tala's mouth descended with absolute possession. Oh, yes, he thought wildly. This is what he wanted.

"Show me."

Without hesitation Claude wound his arms around Tala's neck, raised his lips and kissed his mouth with equal passion. He wanted him. He loved him. He would never be able to tell him, but perhaps he could make him feel the intensity of his emotions.

He gasped as Tala flicked his tongue inside the warm, moist interior of his mouth, released the hand from his neck and traced the line of his body, following the broad outline of his chest. He shivered when he felt Tala's slip inside his shirt to feel the smooth, tanned skin with the flat of his hand, moving on, moving downwards, pausing seductively at the waist band of his trousers.

In the bedroom the bed was cool and large. Tala laid Claude gently on the crisp white sheets and began to undress him slow, sensuous deliberation pausing to kiss each part of exposed skin as it was revealed to him. Claude felt no embarrassment, no shame. This love he felt for Tala was right. In his heart he knew that.

He was naked before Tala and it felt wonderful. Claude saw Tala's possessive gaze and he stretched provocatively, feeling desire course through him as Tala reached out and touched his chest, the flat planes of his stomach, moving down to stroke his thighs and the place where he ached for him the most.

Claude watched when Tala removed his clothes, saw the proud stance, felt the thrill of expectation as he lowered himself to him. Tala was so sure in the art of lovemaking, manipulating his body, knowing exactly how to prolong the excitement and the need, teasing him so that he gasped and groaned with desire.

"Please!" the voice didn't sound familiar, but Claude knew it was his own. "Please, Tala!"

"Not yet." Tala's breathing was ragged but his control was supreme. Claude clutched and writhed beneath him as he held them both at the brink of ecstasy for moment after glorious moment. "Look at me, Claude!" Tala's voice was urgent, commanding.

Claude opened his eyes and gazed into Tala's face, watching as he moved him, gasping out loud as he felt him drive into him again and again with a fierceness that took his breath away.

"I love you!" Claude cried the words and knew that, whatever the consequences of this incredible lovemaking, he could never regret this wonderful moment. The look on Tala's face, the feel of having him inside.

And then with one finally thrust of possession and all thought were banished from his mind as he cried out in pleasure and wonderment as they reached the pinnacle of pleasure together.

For a long while neither of them moved. Claude stared up at the ceiling and felt the trickle of tears roll down his cheeks. Softly he felt Tala shift, moving to lean over him, making sure that they were stilled joined. He lifted a hand and gently ran it over his wet cheeks.

"I don't want you crying anymore, angel." He whispered.

Claude smiled for the first time in days and nodded. He sighed with disappointment when Tala moved, separating the two of them. He quickly wrapped his arms around him again and rolled onto his back, taking Claude with him. He leaned down and picked up the sheets that were gathered at the end of the bed. He pulled the sheets over them and pulled Claude up against his chest. Claude laid his head on Tala's chest, lightly kissing the skin there. He soon fell asleep, lulled by the gentle caresses in his hair.

… … … … …

"Hey, Kai!" A fellow work employee yelled out to the dual hair blader. "Where the hell is Tala? He's late!"

"I don't know." Kai replied, although, he was pretty sure where his red hair companion is but he wouldn't say it out loud. "Look, if he isn't here by lunch I'll go hunting, all right?"

"That's fine."

Kai nodded and walked into his office. He sat down and picked up his phone, ringing Tala at his apartment. He waited for a few minutes and the phone rung itself out. He rose an eyebrow and tried his mobile. That too rang out and his voice message came on. Instead of leaving a message, Kai hung up, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"I know that smirk." Came a voice that Kai has grown to love. He smiled and turned around in his chair to face the door of his office. There was his incredibly hot, sexy boyfriend Miguel.

"Oh?" Kai said, leaning forward to lean against his desk, while trying to look innocent. "How so?"

"You wear it every time you've predicted something right." Miguel said walking into his office and closing the door behind him. He locked the door and crossed the distance between him and Kai. He walked over to Kai's side of the desk, snaring his wrist and pulling him up against him chest.

"So that must mean I wear it all the time, then?" Kai said, his fingers playing with the fabric of Miguel's shirt.

"Hmm," Miguel hummed. "Well then you must know why I'm here."

"Actually, I think you might have to show me." Kai said, glancing up at Miguel with bedroom eyes. His eyes soon slipped close as Miguel's lips came down, smothering his. Kai arched himself against his lovers strong body, feeling his hands slowly wondering all over his body. While in his arms, Kai turned around and leaned against his table, bring Miguel down with him. "We have a few hours." He gasped as Miguel began nipping at his neck.

… … … … …

Miguel and Kai shared a look and turned towards the slightly open door. They blinked at the door and then at each other. They shared a small knowing smile and quietly pushed the door fully open. They slowly walked inside and crept towards the bedroom. Kai reached the door first and brought a finger to his lips in a hush manner. Miguel nodded and watched as Kai slowly opened the door.

Inside, on a large bed laid two figures. One with platinum hair the other with red hair. Claude had his head laying on Tala's naked chest, as Tala had his arm wrapped around the petite waist, pulling up closer, wrapping him up in a possessive, protective embrace.

Kai and Miguel shared another look and quietly closed the door on the sleeping, newly formed couple.

"I'm glad everything worked out in the end." Kai whispered to Miguel who nodded in reply.

* * *

There, another fic finished. I'll have the final chapters to 'Fatal miscalculation' and 'Whisper of life' uploaded in a couple of days. I'm also starting another fic soon. Yes, another odd pairing. Anyway, thanks again to everyone who reviewed, and even those who didn't.

Read and review.


End file.
